


Tired

by CharityMercy



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, k pop - Fandom, suga - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warning; smut, fluff, blowjob





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be home soon, baby” you re-read his text. Surely he would be home any minute and you start to feel a bit nervous. You turn off the water for the bath as you hear his car pulling into the driveway. You had barely seen your boyfriend, Yoongi in the past week. He had been so busy with work and when he finally got home he just collapsed into bed and slept until dawn when he had to wake back up and head to the studio. You knew he was physically and mentally drained. He finally has 2 days in a row off, so you had planned a special treat for him. “Baby, I’m home!” his deep voice reverberated through your apartment. You come into the living room to meet him and take his hand. 

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you” even though his face looks drained his eyes still light up. You lead him to the bathroom where you have a hot bubble bath waiting for him. There are candles lit all around and the bright lights are turned off so the blinding light won’t strain his eyes. He flashes you his gummy smile and wraps you in a hug before stripping down and sliding into the water, a groan escaping his lips. You sit beside the tub, and start to wash him, taking your time over his tense arms. His eyes open to look at you. “You aren’t getting in?” he asks a slight pout on his lips. You knew he was going to ask so you mock exasperation and strip as well. “Fine” you say with a playful smirk “scoot up” he obliges, happy to share the space in your oversized tub. You slid in behind him and before you could grab the soap to lather him up, he relaxes into you. 

“Let me take care of you” you whisper in his ear after letting him sink into you for a few moments. He sighs and lets you wash him. Then you start to massage his sore muscles. He lets out a noise between a moan and a growl. After working on his back, arms and chest you shift around him to sit in front of him, so you can massage him legs. You start up at his hips. You know that he carries stress here from dancing all week long. His eyes open slowly, flashing you a dark look “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Y/N” he growls at you in a warning tone. You smirk back at him “I said I would take care of you right?” you raise an eyebrow in question. He simply closes his eyes and leans back in response. You take your time with each muscle in his hips and legs, slowly feeling the muscles relax under your touch. When you’re done helping him relax, he opens his eyes a tiny bit. 

“The water is getting too cold” he states flatly. You get out of the bath and help him dry off, then lead him to the bedroom. He immediately lies down on the bed. You push him onto his back, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He grabs you, trying to push you down. You back off for a moment. “Did you think I was lying when I said I would take care of you?” you ask, cocking your head to the side slightly. He pulls away and lays still, watching your every move with dark, hungry eyes. You straddle him to kiss him deeper, his hands coming up to caress you. You move your kisses down his jaw to his neck, leaving little bites in your wake. You move further down still to his chest, teasing his nipples with your teeth and you tongue. He growls. You kiss lower and when you reach his hips you pause, waiting for him to respond to your lips. He moves his hips ever so slightly, silently urging you to continue. You nip, suck and kiss his hips, then trail kisses down each thigh, several times, unable to resist the urge to tease him. 

You glance up through your lashes once you get close to his erect member. He is staring down at you, his eyes full of lust. When you take him into your mouth you feel his breath catch in his throat. You move slowly up and down his shaft a few times, pausing with each movement to swipe your skilled tongue over his head, causing him to hiss in response. You speed up just the tiniest bit and he moans. You look up again to see his eyes are close tight and his head his tipped back. You move a hand up to his balls, pulling very lightly, ad hear his breath quicken. You wrap that same hand around his base and move it in unison with your mouth, speeding up again. Another moan escapes his lips. One of his hands moves to grab your hair. He doesn’t push or pull, just holds on while you continue your actions. You start to move faster, suck harder, hollowing out your cheeks every time you move up his shaft. You feel him twitch in your mouth. His breathing is fast, his moans closer together. “mmm that feels so good” he can barely get the words out to praise you, he is so breathless. You hum around him, and his hip buck. You smirk a bit and hum again. His hand pulls a bit on your hair; his other hand grasps the sheets, desperately. Another hum and he comes undone, growling out your name. You swallow everything, pumping him slowly to milk out every last drop. You lick off the bit that spilled onto your hand, before pressing yourself under his arm, head on his chest. 

“Wow” he breathes out. You smile, “now you need sleep” you tell him as you pull the blankets around the both of you. You settle back into his side, and he kisses your forehead. “Goodnight, Yoongi” you say quietly. “Goodnight Y/N” he mumbles, already half asleep. You drape your arm around his torso and you drift off to sleep.


	2. Tired, PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Oral, biting

You open your eyes to one of the most beautiful sights you have ever seen. Yoongi is lying flat on his back, his face soft and relaxed, his plump lips slightly parted. You watch him for a few moments, listening to his soft snoring until he rolls over and turns away from you. You frown and gingerly climb out of bed as to not wake your sleeping boyfriend. You slip into some clothes and tip toe out of your bedroom, silently closing the door behind you. You pad quietly to the kitchen and make some coffee. You grab a book and sit down at the table, sipping your coffee while getting engrossed in your book. 

“Good Morning, Y/N” you hear a deep growl in your ear, jumping slightly at the sound. You were so involved in your book you had shut out everything around you, not hearing Yoongi wake up and come into the kitchen. “Hey, baby. How’d you sleep?” you reply. You only get a grunt in response, as he grabs a cup of coffee for himself. He sits next to you at the table, his eyes half closed, sipping his coffee. After a few moments of silence, and more importantly after his coffee was half empty you ask, “What do you want to eat?” while getting up to rinse your empty cup. 

If you hadn’t had your back to him, you might have seen the devilish grin that spread across his face. He came up behind you and pinned you against the sink, “You know exactly what I want” he whispers in your ear. He turns you around and moves you so you stand in front of a counter and sinks to his knees. “Get on the counter” he demands, his tone deep and hungry. You comply silently and he pulls off your shorts. He kisses up and down the inside of each thigh several times, stopping every so often to nip and suck on your soft skin. He nudges his nose against you, inhaling deeply. He drapes your legs over his shoulders, dipping his tongue between your folds, making you gasp. He pulls your clit between his lips, sucking, and licking until you let out a little moan. You feel him smirk against you. As he continues his actions on your clit, his fingers come up to toy with your entrance. He starts by barely dipping one finger in, rubbing the rough skin just inside, then goes deeper, curling and uncurling his finger. Every time he moves, you moan, every noise you make eggs him on to go faster, and rougher. He adds a second finger, making your hips roll against him. His other hand moves up to your hip, his fingers trying to keep you in place, digging into your skin. His quickens his pace and you feel a familiar tightness in your stomach. 

“Fuck, Yoongi” you cry out as you reach your climax. He moves his mouth away and slows his fingers to a stop. You slouch against the counter on your elbows, breathless. He scoops you up after a moment and carries you to the bedroom. He gently places you on the bed, stripping before crawling in beside you. You are mesmerized by the sight beside you. You sit up and peel you shirt off before grabbing his member in your hand. You pump him slowly, his eyes squeeze shut, and he growls quietly. You lean down to kiss him; he pulls you closer to deepen the kiss. You quicken the pace, and he moans into your mouth. He pushes you down against the mattress, slowly pressing himself into you. 

You both moan in unison. He rests his weight on his elbows so he can press his chest into yours. His movements are slow and purposeful; you roll your hips into him and match his languid pace. He kisses you softly, tongue slowly pushing past your lips. His hips move faster, snapping into you and he moans into your ear. Your nails leave scratches down his back. He attacks your mouth in a sloppy, passionate kiss, and then trails kisses down your jaw and neck. His teeth sink into your soft skin and you let out a whimper. His hand moves down to wrap around your leg, pulling it up to deepen his thrusts. You moan at the new angle. His pace quickens, and you feel another orgasm building. You move your other leg up as he attaches his mouth to your neck again, kissing and nipping softly. You lock your ankles over his lower back. He grips both of your shoulders, fingers digging in hard, leaving crescent shaped marks in your skin. You pull him closer to you, so you can reach his jaw to kiss him. Your mouth moves down to his neck, kisses turning into bites. He growls. Every muscle in your body tenses, as your orgasm washes over you. His thrusts get sloppy and a moment later he reaches his climax, your muscles tightening around him. He moans out your name, his voice deep and husky. He collapses onto you, sweaty and breathless.

After a minute, it becomes difficult for you to breathe and he rolls off of you. After you catch your breath, you turn onto your side to look at Yoongi. He grabs you and pulls you into a hug, pressing his face into your hair. “I love you, Y/N” his tone is soft. “I love you too, Yoongi”


End file.
